When my time comes
by theonlykyla
Summary: Bella has lived a non-existent life for the past 6 years, but now, she's out on her own and ready to face the world that lies ahead. Little did she know that in making her life her own, she'd meet the man that was destined to show it all to her.
1. Resurgence

AN: This is the first time I have ever even attempted to write anything for someone else to read. I've written tons of stuff, just never thought about allowing someone else to read my stuff. Please be honest in your reviews, it wont' make/break me but will help me to become an even better writer, that I'd like to become.

This will be an E/B story, there will be some angst, there will be an HEA and it will alternate between EPOV and BPOV. There will be flashbacks throughout the story, regarding their lives before each other.

DISCLAIMER: I am not the great and powerful Stephenie Meyer, although I worship her for bringing Edward to my life. EVERY. FUCKING. DAY!

Today was anything but typical. To say my life was going through transition would be the major understatement of the year. My life was going through a total overhaul. Somedays, I'm not sure how I even get through the loss of hope and faith, but because of the events leading up to the last 10 months of but I'm ready for something to renew my spirit. Having just turned 24 yrs old, I thought that I should be on the precipise of new and exciting chapters in my life, however, I am at the starting off point, again. I've lost a 5 yr relationship with my ex-boyfriend, Jacob, my job was eliminated and I've had to move from my beautiful home into a walk up 1 bedroom apartment. This is NOT what I was expecting my life to be. Little did I know that all the expectations I had were about to be met in a stranger that I've only heard tales about.

Having just finished unpacking the last of the boxes into my little apartment, I felt I needed to do something to reward myself for maintaining my will to not break down and curl into a ball. Charlie has been extraordinary about this whole convulded situation between me and Jacob. Although, I'm sure if he was afforded the whole truth about what really happened, he might not be so quick to hope that this is a "temporary" break between Jake and I. I know that I can never go through those emotions of dealing with him again. Jake ripped me up and spit me out, but truth be known, I'd known all along that something was off between us. While Jake made me happy and I loved our friendship, the initmacy and chemistry was just never as strong as I thought it should be when choosing someone to spend the rest of my life with.

When I found out about Jake's affairs, I knew it was time to cut my losses and move on. WHile living on the reservation was amazing, being close to Charlie had it's benefits as well, but it was also stiffling to the feelings that I felt I deserved bigger and better things in life. I worked so hard to get my degree so that I could teach and write and spending my days working at the library, while fulfilling, just left me feeling incomplete and empty. Jake never cared that I suffered, as long as he was fed and the house was kept, he was happy. He thought that I would outgrow my longing for more, as long as he, CHarlie and his friends were around on the rez.

Growing up in Forks, WA was not easy for me. I was quiet, studious and would rather be reading a book than shopping, gossiping or worrying about which outfit coordinated with which shoes. I had managed to make a few close friendships with Angela Webber and Alice Cullen. Angela had seen me through freshman year when I moved from Phoeniz. She befriended my right off the bat and we grew close so quickly. We were inseparable and of the same kindred spirit. When we both discovered boys, life changed, for the better, it seemed. Angela and Ben were automatically a good fit, as it seemed Jake and I were too. We had years of fun on double dates, holiday parties and beach bonfires. When Alice entered the picture our junior year, she was like a breathe of fresh air that none of us were prepared for. Her family moved to town when her dad, Carlisle, became the new head doctor at our quaint little hospital. Where Angela and I were reserved and quiet, Alice was full of spunk and vivaciousness, she brought our "inner girly" out and we loved her deeply. Shopping, makeovers and a never ending need to throw a party bonded us for life, so we all thought.

After High School, Angela and Ben went off to Seattle to college, while Alice went to New York for fashion design. I, however, stayed in Forks, went to Port Angeles community college and life changed. We all worked to stay in touch, but we move on, people change, and unfortunately, Jake didn't want them influencing with me iwth the "big, wide world" and all it had to offer. He thought that we had all we needed right here in Forks or LaPush...little did he know! So, I let friendships dissolve and shied away from making new friends outside Jake's circle. I missed Angela and Alice, immensely, but felt that in order to have my life with Jake, it was easier to just miss them, rather than fight with Jake about it.

Jake and I had an easy friendship, which smoothly turned into a romantic relationship, or so I thought. But it always felt like there was so much more that I was missing out on in the romance and chemistry realm. Jake was my first everything. So I didn't really have much to base my knowledge of love on, other than the books I cherished. But my heart knew, it knew and lead me to where I am today.

This afternoon, I walked into the front door of "Do a body good" Spa to treat myself to an hour long massage, not knowing that the man behind the door would soon become the man that made me realize that there truly is more to life and love. When I walked in, I spotted her, Alice Cullen. She was such a sight for sore eyes and my heart began to scream for my long lost friend. She opened the spa shortly after leaving New York but I'd never had the chance to visit her, until today.

When I walked to the counter, I heard her speaking on the phone to someone and it sounded like she was large and in charge, as per usual for Alice. She held her hand up for me to wait without even looking up to see me. ONce our eyes met, I think everyone in a 10 mile radius must have heard her squeal, BELLAAAAAAAA..."I thought, well, I'd hoped that you'd drop in on me sometime"...she squeezed me with the strength of an NFL Linebacker but the softness of a sister. Her eyes teared up and she smiled the biggest smile showing all her teeth. She grasped my hand and immediately pulled me into, what I assume, was her office. As it was uniquely designed in an Asian theme, it had Alice written all over it. She pushed me into an oversized chair, pulled another one up right beside me and demanded "Spill it Swan"...I proceeded to tell her about my life with Jake and how unfulfilled I felt.

"Well, just know right now, Bella, that part of your life is over and I'm never letting you slip away again. You were the sister I always wanted and I've missed you more than you can even imagine all these years. My family hasn't been the same since we've grown apart."

"Alice, I've missed you too and I can't wait to hear all about the adventures and experiences you've had. I'm just glad that you still want to be friends with me, since it's all my fault that we didn't keep in touch."

"Bella, I won't hear any of that kind of talk, I always knew that Jake was keeping you away, you always did allow him to to easily influence your life, but I wanted what made you happy and I thought it was Jake, so I didn't push. Are you happy, Bella?"

"Alice, at this moment, I'm happier than I've been in so many years...I've missed you", I cried and broke down in tears. Alice and I hugged and after a few minutes, dried each others tears when she jumped up "I know exactly what you need, we have the best massage package around and you my friend are in desparate need of some TLC...let me get it all set up for you, I'll be right back."

"Ok, Alice, I can't wait!" I sat and waited for a few minutes when she came back in to get me. She lead me down a long hallway towards a beautiful teal and brown massage room. THere was some soft music playing in the background, candles lit everywhere and the sweetest smell of honey and citrus floating in the air. She instructed me to get undressed and lay down on the table. "Now, Bella, just relax and let them do their job, he's the best in the business and I promise you'll feel like a new and improved gal when you're done." With that she was gone. I got undressed, laid down and covered up with the sheet as much as possible. Just as I thought about drifting into sleep, I heard it. The sexiest, most incredible voice I've ever heard.

"HI, Bella, I understand you are in need of some relaxation, lay still, close your eyes and let me work my magic." Then I felt it, an electric spark of calm overwhelming my skin. His hands were so soft and smooth and glided across my skin, leaving a jolting trail of heat. I wondered briefly if I kept my eyes closed, if I could imagine a gorgeous creature that belonged to those hands, all the while thinking I was creating a fantasy in my head that would never come true.

I felt my breathing turn soft and shallow and fought hard to stay awake while this magician kneaded, pushed and caressed my stress away. When he reached the swell of my ass, I had to gasp because in some weird way, I wanted his hands to keep going in that direction, they felt so heavenly. God, I'd be so embarrassed when I had to sit up and face him eventually, could he sense how erotic I was finding all of this? Just about then, he spoke again "Isabella, I'm going to turn around so that you can flip over and I can finish up with the front of you now, ok?" Oh that voice, my labia was throbbing...oh my god, did he know? I shook that thought away as I heard a small chuckle come from behind me.

As I flipped over, I had not expected the broad, lean shoulders showing underneath the tight black pullover this guy was wearing. But dayum, his ass was rocking in those jeans, too, hung nice and low over his hips. Oh come on Bella, get a grip. Then I noticed the hair, fuck if I didn't want to run my hands through it while hugging him from behind. Ok, ok, I seriously had to quit reading all that soft porn/fanfiction shit I read constantly! "um, ok, I think I'm ready now" I said as I found my voice. Oh sweet Jesus, when he turned around, I think my vaginal walls tensed up into the most quenching non-orgams spasm I'd ever felt. That beautiful face, jaw, lips and crooked nose melted me in fantasy land farther than I'd been before. How was I going to close my eyes and let him put his hands back on my skin without him hearing me moan?

"Just relax, babe, I won't hurt you, I promise." WTF? How did he know what he just said could be taken so many ways? "Oh, I'm not worried, I'm just not used to having massages and I must say, you have incredibly gifted fingers"...where did my word filter go? What did I just say to him? I clamped my eyes and mouth shut to stop from enduring any further embarrassment. He just chuckled, "Don't be shy, I promise you have no idea, yet, just exactly how talented my fingers truly are". With that, I let go, I let myself feel the heat and tenderness of his hands roaming my body methodically and letting my mind go to a fantasy world where we were laying in some bed, naked and not only was his hands exploring my body but his mouth followed right behind. Ugh, what is wrong with me? Oh yeah, I've been sexually frustrated for the better part of my adult life. And oh what I wouldn't give to have this beautiful, God-like creature be the one to rectify _that_ situation.

After another 30 minutes or so, he rang a hand up my thigh to rouse me from my daydream announcing that he was done. "Um, Isabella, would you like to go ahead and schedule a regular session, I'm usually pretty booked far advance but I've had a regular opening come up, so just thought that I'd offer it to you", as he was finishing this thought, my daydreams went into overdrive of seeing this man on a regular basis, at least in this almost clinical setting. "Yes, um, I'm sorry, I never got your name".

"Edward, um, I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. So the spot is on THursday at 5:45pm and I'll pencil you in."

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward, I had no idea you were Alice's brother", in all the years Alice and I were friends, I knew she had 2 older brothers but one was away in College and the other was travelling the world on some missionary type adventure thing. I'd seen pictures but they were younger and that was a long time ago. Apparently, time had been most gracious to Edward-beautiful man-Cullen. "So I guess I'll see ya next week then", I rambled as I started to get up before I remembered I was only in a sheet which I clumsily caught my foot in and fell forward off the table and right into Edward's chest. When he caught me, his arms gripped my biceps with the soft but firm hands that I wished were exploring other areas of my body. His eyes caught mine with a quirked eyebrow and a lop-sided grin, "yes, if you can manage to stay upright til then."

I was 15 shades of pink and red, when he brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes and held my gaze for a second. His eyes were the most amazing shade of blue/green I'd ever seen, like they could change color when needed. I quickly looked away before I made an even bigger fool of myself and backed up back onto the massage table.

"Oh, Isabella, go home, take a hot bath or shower and try to allow the magic I just worked to keep you relaxed til next week. It was nice to finally meet you, Alice has talked about you non-stop for the past few years. I'm sure she'll get you knotted back up before next week!"

"Nice to meet you to, gorge..Edward, and yes, I'm sure Alice will give me a good shopping working out this week. See ya next Thursday." OMG, I did not almost say that outloud, but yes, apparently I did and yes, he caught it, chuckling to himself as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

One thing was for sure, when my time comes HE will be the man that all my fantasies revolve around.


	2. Chapter 2 Elixir

Chapter 2: Elixir

AN: Welcome back to those that have found this little story of mine. I hope you continue to enjoy this journey that I'm on.

Diclaimer: SM is the ruler of Twilightville, I'm just so happy that I get to play with our favorite boy and girl...and make them have truly naughty thoughts:)

EPOV

To say that today started out as a good day would be a false and intensely cruel joke. I awoke this morning to a banging on my door that could rattle the bark off a tree. Crawling out of bed, throwing on the first thing I could find to cover my raging morning wood, I stumbled down the hall to the front door. This had better be Ed-fucking-McMahon giving me a trazillion dollars at this ungodly hour of 8:00am. But no, I was blessed with none other than the sight of my wretched ex, Tanya. WTF does she want NOW? Ugh, I'll be so glad when her ass moves across the country, finally, and she can't stop torturing me this way. To say that I was not happy to see her, well, I'll just leave it at that. As I opened the door, she pushed her way.

"what the hell Edward, what took you so long to let me in?"

"Tanya, what do you want? You know that I never get out of bed before noon, so you better have a damn good excuse for this little intrusion."

"Oh Edward, I had the worst night last night and I just couldn't stop thinking about how this is all a mistake and that we just had to figure out a way to make it work".

"T, for the last time, we do not want, nor will we ever want the same things in life. You know as well as I do that nothing good will ever come out of us being together. Now, what's this really about?"

"Edward, I saw you at the club last night, and when I saw you laughing and smiling with your friends, it may me realize that maybe I was wrong for not giving in to what you wanted."

"Christ, T, there's so much wrong with that statement, I don't even know where to begin. I don't want you to "give in" and you will never be happy with the lifestyle that I want. It will never work between us. Look, we had a good run, we made some great memories nad shared some fantastic experiences together, but that's all it was. We were never soul mates, we were never meant for the long haul. You know, deep down, that I'm right."

"I know, E, I know. But I miss you and I'm afraid once you find what you are looking for, I'll have no room in your life and that whoever your with will never understand the bond between us."

"T, our friendship will always remain, but that's it, friendship. Now, not to sound harsh, but I've got a full day booked, I've only had a few hours of sleep and you're cutting into my routine."

"Ok, Edward, I'll leave you alone now, but promise we'll have a big hooray at least once before I leave in 2 weeks, please?"

"I said I'd try and I'll try, no promises though, ok?" God, what did I have to do to get rid of her already. Moving her out of my place a month ago was the biggest relief that I'd felt in the past 3 years, but she continued to pop in like this, even after I'd changed the locks. I just wanted her gone and I couldn't for her cross country move 2 weeks from now.

We met when we were travelling through Europe. I was on a personal sabbatical of sorts. I felt so lost after college and my parents had agreed that I needed to go and figure out why before I committed to some job that would never suite me or how I wanted to live my life. My older brother, Emmett, and I were 18 months apart in age and had gone away to University of Texas together, as he was on a full football scholarship. It had a decent music and business program, so I decided to go to Texas with him when I graduated. College life had been great, although it was hard being so far away from our parents and baby sister, Alice. We were so close, despite the age difference, of 5 years. While Em and I moved to Texas, Alice and the 'rents moved to Forks, WA of all places. It's like we were all on different ends of the world, at that point.

HOwever, we met Jazz and Rose in Texas, as well as Riley and Bree. We were a tight little clique during those years. Rose and Em fell into their relationship easily and of course, me and Jazz were as thick as thieves. Em played ball with Riley and Bree was his girl, so it just all worked out. I dated casually but noone really drew me in with that connection that I was looking for. I enjoyed the company of women but having lived with the love of Carlisle and Esme all my life, I knew that I'd never settle for less than that type of love when I settled down with someone.

When I graduated with my music degree, I was simply not sure what direction that I wanted my life to take. I wanted to have a life with someone, but since it was just me, I felt loose, unwired and disconnected from what the world had to offer me. Therefore, my parents agreed to a year long sabbatical of travelling the globe. It truly was a magnificent journey and brought me to a place where I am today. Thankful for all that I have but not willing to compromise what I expect out of life. I met Tanya Denali in Rome. She was on a month long trip, alone and we ran into each other 3 times in one week at various touristy places around the city, finally upon our 3rd meeting, we struck up a conversation and decided to journey together throughout the remainder of her trip. Physically, we were easily compatible, she was intellectually stimualting and we formed a strong friendship bond. But I never felt that true intimate connection that I so deeply yearned for. When her trip ended, I promised to reconnect with her once I returned stateside. Over the remainder of my year, I witnessed events that shaped where I wanted my life to go. Poverty. War. Injustice. Greed. But I also learned of humanity, kindness and the joy of giving to those less fortunate, leading me to start my music foundation when I returned.

When I returned home, I spent a month with my family in Forks, Alice had just graduated and was preparing to move to New York to start her life in Fashion design. I was so proud of her for going off on her own, but to say that I was scared shitless of her alone in New York was anything less than the truth. So, I packed up and moved to New York with her, thinking of all the kids that I could reach there as well as in Texas or Washington. She was thrilled because my best friend, Jazz was going with us too. He had a graphic arts design and had no qualms about finding something to occupy his time in New York, and I was starting to suspect there was a connection between Alice and Jasper Hale...and I wasn't sure how I was feeling about this, just yet.

While we were in New York, I had seen Tanya a few times, as she was working for a fashion magazine as some type of journalist so she would frequently be in town. We'd hang out, enjoying our friendship and being a part of the group that we were slowly forming in New York.

Rose and Emmett had gotten engaged after graduation and moved to Seattle. Rose and Jasper's parents were still in Texas but Rose couldn't wait to leave the state, so when Emmett was hired as an assistant coach with the Seahawks, she went right along with him. She could be a Medical Researcher just about anywhere she wanted having graduated at the top her class in Medical School. While it was hard to be away from Emmett, I really enjoyed the closeness that I was able to develop with Alice, after having been so far away from her life for so long. Alice was like a fresh of breathe air to me, she never felt the need to lean on me about the choices that I made and never questioned the direction that I wanted to take my life. She accepted that I had occasional dates and that I the closest thing to a steady woman in my life was Tanya, but she also knew my hopes and dreams. Therefore, when she mentioned a friend of hers, Isabella, one day, it seemed odd that I'd never met her. But Alice explained that she was in a steady relationship and had chosen to live her life simply on the reservation of La Push, outside of Forks, rather than venture out into the big world. Alice told me that she often wished she could just go kidnap Bella, because she missed her so much, as she'd always been a sister to Alice. But that she thought that it would just be to hard for face the rejection of her friend, once again. Alice also told me how she'd often wished that I'd met Isabella way back when they were in High School because she had a hunch that we'd be perfect for each other. I laughed it off at the time, as I was growning cynical that my "soul mate" even really existed.

After 4 years in New York, we'd all grown pretty leary of the lifestyle and opted to relocate to Seattle to be closer to the rest of our families. Tanya was now based primarily out of Seattle and it just kind of happened that we fell into a relationship, she eventually moved in with me and for a while life was great. I'd grown bored with dim prospects of the music industry, so while I continued to run my after shool music program, I found myself needing something to occupy my days. Alice stepped in and pushed me to go to Massage Therapy school. Somehow, she had managed to open a successful and overwhelmed luxury spa. She was an little entrepenuer that one. She had a dress shop with one of a kind pieces, some regular designer stuff but she'd really thrown herself into building an empire with this spa thing. So off to Massage Therapy school, I mean come on, what hot blooded man wouldn't want to touch naked women all day.

Things over the past year had taken a toll on my relationship with Tanya. I was a settle down, get married, buy a house, have the 2.5 kids and a dog kind of guy. I quickly learned that Tanya had no interest in having kids, ever. This came up upon the discovery that Rose and Emmett had recently found out that she was pregnant. I was so happy for my brother but so jealous at the same time and starting to think that my idealize notions may just be that, old fashioned ideals. Shortly after that discussion, Tanya announced that she was moving back to New York and that maybe we should go our separate ways. I could not have been more relieved for this to happen.

So this morning, for her to stop by and start in on my again, just didn't sit well with me and I couldn't be more excited to see her exit on a more permanent basis. In celebration of her departure, I'd gotten 2 new tattoos...one was a Lion sitting in the grass across my right breast. I just had felt like a caged Lion for the last few years and now, I'm sitting in the grass, free to roam as I choose. The other was the Cullen crest across the side of my left torso from my rib cage down to my hip bone. I loved my body art and couldn't wait to expand my ink, as Jasper and I had recently found a great new artist, Ben. I guess we should have found something less painful to take up as a hobby, but we were both going on about 5 tatts and counting. I don't think either of us was quite finished in what all we wanted.

Shortly after Tanya left and going back to sleep wasn't happening, I jumped in the shower, relishing the feel of the hot water burning my skin and washing away the grim and remainder of my hangover. My phone was buzzing as I dried off and of course "bulletproof" playing meant that it could only be Alice, as she regularly updated her ring tone on my phone, for me!

"what is it Alice?"

"Oh now brother dear, you know you love it when I call you and interrupt your morning routine."

"Alice, I'm going to be in the shop for about 8 hours today, what could you possbily need to bother me about before spending the whole day with me?" I loved giving her a hard time cause she got so spastic about it.

"Edwardina, you are always so mean to me when I have made you the most successful and requested massage therapist in town. Why oh why do you have to be such a killjoy?"

"Alice, I'm just yanking your chain but really, what the fuck do you want? I've already have a visit from post-break upville this morning, I'm outta bed 4 hours before I should be and now I can hear you bouncing through the phone."

"Ok, ruin all fun. Do you remember my friend, Isabella, from Forks?" She was tsking her tongue over the phone.

"Of course, she was all you talked about for a year when we moved to New York, why?"

"well, I just found out from mom that she and Jacob broke up and she's moved to Seattle, ALONE!" I had to move the phone from my ear to avoid the deafening squeel. "Don't you see it? It's destiny, you broke up with Tanya, she broke up wtih Jake and now she'll find her way back to us and you'll each have found your soul mates!"

I'm not sure what I thought about all this information, but I've learned over the years that Alice is hardly ever wrong in her "premonitions".

"Sounds great Alice, sign me up, but first, shouldn't she get to decide if I'm her soul mate or not, if she's even interested in finding you, regaining your friendship and finding me even remotely interesting."

"Details." Alice stated.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna get off and here get ready, see ya soon. Love ya sis."

"Bye brother, love ya too."

5 hours later, sitting in my office at the spa, Alice comes dashing in squeeling "she's here, she's here! See, I told you, destiny. By the way, I cleared your schedule for the next hour, so I'm putting her in room 1 for you to work your magic on her." And with that she bounced out the door and down the hall before I realized what she'd just done. I got up and prepared to go meet my "soul mate" as Alice put it.

I walked into the room completely unprepared for what waited for me. "HI, Bella, I understand you are in need of some relaxation, lay still, close your eyes and let me work my magic." I tried to sound confident and steady as I noticed she seemed a little nervous and fidgety on the table. As I slowly pulled the sheet away to reveal her silky, alabaster skin, I was mesmerized by the touch of her skin and the jolt of electricity that was flowing from her when I touched her skin. What man could not appreciate this woman? Was he on crack? She was natural beauty, I could sense, as I could quite see her face for all that hair. Shiny and curly, it was magnificent, and what I wouldn't give to have it wrapped around my hand while her mouth covered my hard cock. WTF? Where did that come from? Stop it Cullen, you aren't allowed to think like that around clients, especially since you've got another 45 minutes of touching to do on her naked skin. Having to stop to go whack off in the office wouldn't really be conducive to helping her relax!

Touching her calves, then her thighs, all I could think about was how perfect her ass was and how I'd love to wrap my hands around those cheeks as I was pulling her further down on my cock. CULLEN, down fucker...this is not normal. What is it about this girl, I haven't even heard her speak, I haven't even seen her face. She could be dumb as dirt and have a massive facial deformity and all my professional habits are destructing over her skin? I guess I might need to take Tanya up on that last "hoorah" so I can get this out of my system. As I reached the bottom swell of her ass, I could have sworn that I heard her whimper a little bit, which made me chuckle a little. Was she having some thoughts like me? Hum, that could be interesting. Maybe I should toy wtih her a little bit and see. Moving up to her back, I had to resist the urge to just lay my tongue down the base of her spine and run my tongue up to the nape of her neck. The back was one of my favorite places on a woman. The softest of touches could turn them on and bring them to total relaxation because of the trust they have to give you while not being able to see what you are doing to them. Therefore, I love a sensually beautiful back and let me tell you, Isabella's rivaled any that i'd seen. Soft simple curves that just flowed and let me know what a body she did have.

Stepping away, my hands automatically felt the void of the hum of her skin on them. I informed her that I was turning around for her to turn over and I swear she was checking me out, maybe I should have flexed and given her a show. Her breathe hitched as I turned around and when my eyes scanned her face, I almost lost my breathe. She was stunningly beautiful. Quiet, reserved features that were classic and timeless. She was a hot piece of ass, through and through.

"Just relax, babe, I won't hurt you, I promise." Babe? Since when do I call clients babe? Since when do I call anyone babe? WTF is wrong with me? She probably thinks that I'm some prevert weirdo.

"Oh, I'm not worried, I'm just not used to having massages and I must say, you have incredibly gifted fingers. Hum, she thinks my fingers are gifted huh? I guess playing the guitar and piano all these years does come in handy! I just chuckled, "Don't be shy, I promise you have no idea, yet, just exactly how talented my fingers truly are". Oh, I know that I know what to do with said fingers but really, did I love my verbal filter somewhere today? I just met this girl, actually, and now she's gonna think I'm some strange finger banging massage therapist. I'll screw this up before I even get a chance to actually talk to her. Ok Cullen, play it cool. Calm down and finish.

After another 30 minutes or so, I ran my hand up her thigh to let her know that I was done. "Um, Isabella, would you like to go ahead and schedule a regular session, I'm usually pretty booked far advance but I've had a regular opening come up, so just thought that I'd offer it to you", any opportunity that I got to see this woman again, I was taking. Hopefully, she would not think I was being to forward.

"Yes, um, I'm sorry, I never got your name".

"Edward, um, I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. So the spot is on THursday at 5:45pm and I'll pencil you in." THat was easy enough, God, could I wait til next thursday to see her again. Right now, I'm not so sure.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward, I had no idea you were Alice's brother".

"So I guess I'll see ya next week then", she scrambled to get up but got stuck in the and feel straight into me. I caught her, trying to keep my hands in neutral territory on her biceps when what I really wanted to do was grab her around the waist, pull her to me and kiss her luscious mouth. I looked down into her smooth chocolate eyes, feeling like I could lost in their twinkle for days. I smirked instead mouthing off at her, "yes, if you can manage to stay upright til then."

She backed up back onto the table and just stared at the floor, I wanted to touch her face so badly.

"Oh, Isabella, go home, take a hot bath or shower and try to allow the magic I just worked to keep you relaxed til next week. It was nice to finally meet you, Alice has talked about you non-stop for the past few years. I'm sure she'll get you knotted back up before next week!"

"Nice to meet you to, gorge..Edward, and yes, I'm sure Alice will give me a good shopping working out this week. See ya next Thursday."

What did she almost call me? Was it possible that she thought I was gorgeous? She might be into me? Surely not, surely she was just caught off guard that I was Alice's brother.

One thing was for sure, when my time comes SHE will be the woman that all my fantasies revolve around.


	3. Chapter 3 Details

**AN: I've had some mental blocks on what I wanted out of this chapter, so thanks for bearing with me.  
As for my posting schedule, I'm hoping to write 2 chapters a week, alternating between the 2 POV's and have them posted one one Friday and one on Saturday.**

**Let me know if anyone has ideas or things they'd like to see in this story, I'm open to advise/opinions/help:)**

**As always, I do not own the Twilight world, however, I own most of the merchandise that I can afford:)**

**Chapter 3 - BPOV**

After I finally managed to get dressed and calm down to a reasonable breathing level, I walked out the room and ran straight into Alice.

"Bella, I've cleared my schedule for the rest of the day, come on let's go catch up." She was practically bouncing with excitement. I loved seeing that twinkle in her eye.

"Ok Alice, let's go eat, I'm starving." Truth be told, I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Edward again. But Alice rushed us out of the quickly, so I'd have to wait til next Thursday to see him again.

After spending all afternoon and early evening catching up with Alice, I was wiped out so we agreed to a shopping trip this coming weekend. I was more relaxed and content than I had been in years and I knew that part of that was having Alice back in my life. I was hoping that she'd help me reconnect with Angela, soon. The only thing making me tense was the fire burning inside me when I thought of Edward and how I couldn't wait to find a way to see him again before next Thursday. His beautiful skin, gleeming green/blue eyes and resoundingly velvet voice made me wish that I could one day be worthy of a man like that. He truly was like a vision of my dreams but I knew I'd never have a chance with a man of his caliber. He was older and more experienced and had seen more of the world than I'd ever dreamed about.

As I finished off my glass of wine, stepping out of the bath, I wondered what he was doing and who he was doing it with. I'm sure someone like him was in a relationship or several relationships. But I couldn't help wishing that he were single and that maybe, just maybe I'd have a chance with him. I knew it was to soon for me to get involved with anyone, I hadn't even been away from Jacob for a whole month. Funny how I wasn't even missing him like I thought that I might.

_I'd had a particularly boring day at the library and was eager to get home a little early and surprise Jake with a romantic dinner and maybe reconnect physically, as we'd been a little off lately. _

_When I pulled into the drive I was curious as to why Leah's pickup was parked there. Jake shouldn't have been home from the shop yet. I couldn't remember us having made any plans with the rez gang either. _

_So as I walked into the relatively quiet living room, all I heard was the noises coming from down the hall, causing me to stop and wonder with curiousity what the hell was going on. I'd long suspected that something was up with Jake and Leah but he always brushed it off as me being paranoid. So as I walked to the bedroom door and saw Jake pounding into Leah doggy style, I couldn't control the rage coursing through my veins. _

_"You son of a bitch! Calling me paranoid while your fucking Leah in MY BED. How could you Jake?" I screeched at him._

_Jake didn't immediately stop pounding into her either, it's like he was getting some sick pleasure from me catching him balls deep in her, to spite me, even. He smacked her ass and she turned to look at me over her shoulder with a devious smirk on her lips. _

_In that minute, I knew I had to get away from this situation. I was meant for more in life and Jake has held me back. _

_"Bella, maybe if you weren't such a prude and gave it up more often this piece of ass wouldn't be necessary." Jake snorted at me._

_"Fuck you Jake! I'm done, this is the last straw and you had to fuck her in MY BED, that's just twisted Jake." Knowing I was done, I started pulling clothes out of drawers and packing bags. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my cell, quickly calling CHarlie to let him know I was coming to spend the night._

_"Hello." _

_"Charlie, I'm coming over is it ok if I crash at your house for a few nights?" I was fighting back traitor tears that were threatening to spill._

_"Sure Bells, is everything ok?" _

_"Yeah, it's ok, I'll explain later ok?" _

_"Ok Bells, see ya soon. Love ya kiddo." Charlie was my rock. He always knew when to comfort me even when he took him out of his comfort zone. _

_"Love you too, see ya soon." I hung up with CHarlie and turned to face a still naked Jake and Leah sitting on the bed. Really did this two have no couth? It suddenly made me feel foolish, like I should have seen this coming. I had to get out of there and now._

_As I scurried down the hall to the bathroom retrieving my toiletries, Jake came padding after me. "Bella, you can't just leave. We need to talk about this. I don't want to end things, I just need more from you, sexually."_

_"No Jake, you've taken enough from me. Leah's what the third girl I've caught you with your dick in in the past 2 years. I can't do this anymore. Maybe you just aren't enough for me." With that, I turned and left. _

Laying in bed thinking back to that night made me think about how maybe I'd never enough to offer someone sexually. I mean Jake was my first and only sex partner. He's the only one who had ever seen me naked and stripped bare. To know that I wasn't enough for him hurt. Sex was ok, just not always fulfilling and I always felt like there should have been more intimacy to it. Maybe something was wrong with me. Maybe I was to caught up in the fictional romances that I read and studied and wrote about in College.

When I started thinking about Edward again, I remembered the way his soft hands felt gliding across my skin. It was like a fire igniting in my pelvic region. It was truly relaxing but somehow softly erotic. I'm sure Edward would know what to do to make me feel pleasure and when I closed my eyes I felt his hands roaming my body, sliding up my calves and thighs, caressing the swell of my ass before holding my hip in one hand and bringing the other to my wet hot center. I wanted to feel his long fingers sliding up my folds to tempt my swollen clit with a thumb flicking it in time with the strokes of his fingers gliding in and out of me. It didn't take anytime at all for me to burst in an intense self induced orgasm, all the while dreaming it was Edward playing my body this way. Feeling my blush creep up, I buried my face in the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to shrilling sound of my cell phone blasting "Girls just wanna have fun" and knew that Alice must have jacked my phone yesterday. "Good morning Mary Alice, what are you calling me for at this early hour?"

"Oh Bella, you must get up and get dressed after telling my mom about that you were back last night she insisted on meeting us for brunch today. She's dying to see you again. Get in the shower and I'll be there in 20 minutes to help you get ready."

"Alice, I'm capable of dressing myself, trust me." The thought of being a Barbie this early in the morning made me want to crawl into the back of my closet and hide for the day.

"Oh Bella, you know that you'll just choose some boring old outfit and you need to spice it up a little. I'm on my way, get in the shower, now!" Not wanting to argue, I reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the shower.

Sitting in front of the mirror Alice went to work straightening my hair. "So Bella, did you meet anyone interesting yesterday?"

I immediately blushed thinking of my little fantasy about Alice's brother last night. "Whoa Bella, who is making you blush like that?"

"it's nothing Alice, noone, just drop it ok?" I knew she wouldn't but it was worth a shot.

"Bella I know you spent a good ten hours with me yesterday so it either had to be your coffee shop attendant or perhaps my brother?"

"Alice, don't, please? Rejection is the last thing I need right now and I'm nowhere near your brother's league so just let me get this crush out of my system, ok?"

"Bella, you are soooo wrong about my brother. But I'll drop it for now besides he just broke up with his girlfriend, so maybe it's not the best time for me to push the two of you together. Although you are both perfect for each other. I've always thought that and you know it."

THankful that she let it go, I couldn't stop thinking about what she'd said. Edward was single. Was he mending a broken heart too? Was he sitting at home missing his ex-girlfriend? How could any woman let that man go? All to soon Alice was thrusting clothes at me and demanding that I put them on and not give her any grief about it.

I was soon dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, way tighter than my normal jeans I wore and a teal and navy peasant type shirt. There was a pair of navy ballet flats waiting for on my bed and I quickly put them on and grabbed my bag meeting Alice at the front door.

We drove to the restaurant with Alice chattering about some new store that she'd heard of opening up and wanting to go check it out. I told her sure and all to soon was being pulled through the restaurant into to Esme's waiting arms. It felt like home being engulfed in her embrace. Esme had always been like a true mom to me. She was warm, kind and nurturing. Everything I thought a mom should be. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes when I realized how much I had truly missed her.

"Bella, you've grown into a magnificently beautiful young woman. It's so nice to have you in our family again." Esme's sweet voice stated.

"Esme, it's nice to be back. I see somethings haven't changed." As I rolled my eyes at Alice who was bouncing up and down in her chair for some reason.

Just then, I saw it, that beautiful copper hair going every which way on his head and that delicious smirk falling across his lips as our eyes met when approached our table.

"Oh Edward, I'm so glad you could join us." Esme cooed.

"Me too mom, its always fun to be surrounded by beautiful women." He winked at me and I know that I turned fifteen shades of red.

What had I gotten myself into I thought as I turned towards Alice who was smiling the most devilish grin. This is definitely going to be an intereting brunch now that I was seated directly across from the Greek God of my fantasies.

As the waiter came and took our drink orders the others chatted and caught up while I just sat listening to their banter back and forth. While I was busy sneaking glances at Edward, Esme asked me a question.

"Oh I'm sorry Esme, what was that?" dang it, I blushed again!

"I was just asking what jobs you think that you'd be applying for now that you are settling in."

"Oh, well, um, I'd really like to find teaching position, maybe at one of the private schools, as they have a more advance English literature curriculum. But I won't be to picky at this point, I don't guess."

"Well, aren't you in luck, both Edward and I sit on the board at several of the schools in the area." She stated as her eyes lit up.

My mouth dropped open. Edward sits on the board? Isn't he just a massage therapist? Well, it appears there is a more, a lot more, to this man that I thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Yearnings

**AN: So, I'm struggling with writing this week. It's kind of disheartening to me that noone is reading and/or reviewing my story. I know I'm a new author and it's my first, un-beta'd story but I would really, honestly, like feedback. **

**If it's crap, I wanna know. I won't hurt my feelings. It'll teach me in how to improve. **

**Anywho, thank you to btlmotormouth for being my first and only review!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I love writing EPOV, for some strange reason it flows easier for me...hmmmm.**

**I still do not have a beta, so anyone wishing to help a sista out, please let me know:)**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT SMeyers...although what I wouldn't give to hear the whole saga from EPOV's in HER MIND!**

**EPOV**

The day continued. Boring. Lame. Unfulfilling. Everything after Isabella was just plain. Why was I thinking about this girl? She was my little sisters best friend from long ago. I'd never met her before...why was that? I knew that my parents used to consider her another daughter and I know how deeply it affected Alice when she just disappeared from her life. So why now? Why was she now getting under my skin?

I don't usually let women get to me. I'm pretty well known in our circle for not being approachable to women in the respect that women throwing themselves at me get nowhere. I'm guess what you'd say "picky". I mean Tanya was the first serious girlfriend I've had other than a few flings I've had here or there. But I've got dreams and goals and I want someone who will be an equal partner with me in this life I'm building, not someone who wants to enjoy a ride.

I come across pretty cocky and I guess my sarcasm is a little thick sometimes but it helps to keep people and distractions away. Having watched the love between my parents for my whole life, I know exactly what I want and I won't settle for anything less than that.

As I pull into my parking garage and park my volvo, I realize that maybe something Alice said is right. Maybe all these years Bella and I needed to go off and make our own ways in the world to figure out what we didn't want. I mean, I'm not a pussy boy and all this "made for each other crap" that Alice has been pushing on my about Bella seems a little out there. But I did feel something when I was massaging her today. The feel of her skin, the hum in the touch, the depth of her soul as I looked into her chocolate eyes. Or maybe I was just drawn to her perfect little body and natural beauty. Who knows.

I walked into the apartment as my cell starts ringing. "Hey Jasper, what's up?"

"Well apparently Alice is hanging out with your soul-mate tonight and I wanted to see if you were up for some drinks?" he chuckled and I could hear his eyes rolling.

"Yeah, Jaz, what's up with her pushing this idea on me, again?"

"You know Alice, Edward, when she gets a premonition there's no stopping her for following through on it. So you better be prepared because I have a feeling she's going to come out with both guns ablazing." He's outright laughing and I can't help but feel a little panic rise up.

He's right. Alice won't drop this until she's tested out her theory in a series of accidental sequence of events thrusting Isabella and I in awkward situations.

"Ok, give me time to shower and freshen up and I'll meet you at bar."

"See ya soon."

I walked in the kitchen grabbing a mich ultra from the fridge and went to start the shower. Feeling the warm water flowing down my back, I couldn't help but think of Isabella's naked body on my table today. The creamy silkiness of her back and the perfect swell of her ass. God, I'm rock hard thinking about her ass and pulling her to the end of the table bending her slightly and thrusting into her from behind. I can only imagine the beauty of her the rest of her body. Tight abs, perky breasts, soft swell of her hips. I had to take matters into my own hands and the sensation shot right through me leaving me panting and leaning against the wall.

After finishing my shower, I got dressed my favorite dark wash denims and Ed Hardy shirt. Slipping into my favorite vans, grabbed my keys and cell and made my way back out to my car. I parked my car and went in to find Jasper and was surprised to see Emmett there, too.

"Hey little bro!" Em bellowed out across the bar. I chuckled at him and walked to the bar grabbing a beer before heading to the table.

"What's up Em? You haven't been out in a while, did Rosalie finally let you out of your cage?"

"Hey, Rosalie's pregnant bro, so I kinda just do what she wants to keep from setting off the hormones, ok?" He got a little sad look on his face like a wounded child.

Me and Jasper just laughed and shooks our heads at him.

"So, Eddie, you gonna fill me on this soul-mate of yours that Alice is raving about?"

I spit out half the contents in my mouth, causing them both howl in laughter at me.

"WTF Em, you know better than to tease me about that crap Alice comes up with. Yeah, I met the girl today. Yes, she's a beauty but that's it. Heck, T hasn't even left town yet and no way am I having that drama unfold with someone new."

Emmett knew that Tanya was clinging to me even after she'd made the decision to move. He also knew that could get a rise out of me by harping on it. So I attempted to distract him.

"How's Ethan? Still running around naked?" Em and Rose's 3 year old son had recently decided that clothes were not necessary and they were having a hard time getting him over that phase.

"Fuck, dude, he's still shucking clothes every chance he gets but at least now, he's not doing it in public. Dad seems to think its a sign of not being happy about the new baby. Mom just laughs saying I went through the same stage before you were born."

"Yeah, thank goodness I wasn't born yet so I didn't have to enjoy that pleasure!" I chuckled at him.

"So, seriously Edward, have you met Bella yet? She's a sweet little piece last time I saw her." Em stated. What? When had he met Bella and who did he think he was talking about her like that.  
MINE!

Wait, where did that come from? Bella wasn't mine. But I sure didn't want these two thinking of her like that. "Um, Em, when did you meet Bella?"

"At Alice's High School graduation. Dude, you were off boinking half of Europe when you should have been here tapping that." Emmett narrowed his eyes at me, almost threatening me to respond.

"Hmm, well, why didn't I meet her when I got home? I mean I was home for a month before we moved to New York."

"She was already with that guy, Jason, I think. Anyways, what does it matter? It's not like you'd have been interested in her then or now, right?"

I started thinking about time in my life.

_Travelling through the world had been a blast. It made me feel proud of all that I'd done and seen. People I'd met along the way, adventures with locals that I'd had, new customs I'd learned. Sunsets that I'd sat and enjoyed in the peaceful quiet of a lone hillside or sandy beach. My soul felt full and quenched with the knowledge that I was on the right path in life. When I had started this journey I had no idea what direction that my life was taking. But stumbling upon orphaned children in India, playing music with them and teaching them music made me realize that I had to go home and continue this path. I had to spread the joy and connection of music to the children back home._

_My only yearning was for my family and for the connection with someone to share my life with. I thought about the beautiful woman in Greece, Ayalanah, that I'd met. While the language barrier was a bit of a problem, at least we'd shared a few quiet and fulfilling nights on the sands of the beach. While she was amazing, I knew she was just a stop along my way to searching for the one to spend my life with._

_Missing Alice's graduation wasn't planned but I'd been stuck in an Heathrow airport for two days due to weather delays. All the airlines were backed up and overbooked at this point and time and time again, I'd sacrificed my seat for a mother wanting to return to her children or a son needing to get home to a dying parent. I missed my family dearly but new they were safe and healthy and would still be in there in a few days. _

_I was so happy to return home. I had missed my family immensely and the pull to surround myself with them was overwhelming to me, for the first time in over a year. I slept for three straight days when I finally made it home. My mom spent a week cooking all my favorite meals. I spent time in my old thinking meadow. It was blissful being home again. _

After spending the night hanging with the guys, I was beat so I headed home with my mind flooding with thoughts of what I wanted out of my life. I knew that I wanted to settle down and build a life, home and family with someone. Travel more of the world, reach more underpriveleged children spreading the joy of music. But that wasn't going to happen overnight and for some reason Bella appeared in all my thoughts on these subjects.

Once I got into bed, I laid there replaying the memory of her face, her lips, her eyes. Could she see right through me? Could she feel the same little tug that I felt around her? Am I going crazy, I just met this chic but somehow she's worked her way into my every thought.

I guess I finally fell asleep because I woke up to Alice sitting on my bed staring at me. "Ugh Alice, don't you ever knock?"

"Well big brother, I would have knocked but it was urgent, so get out of bed and get ready. We're meeting mom in an hour for brunch. Oh and I picked out some clothes for you, so hurry up."

"Alice, I'm not twelve, I can dress myself." I scowled at her because I knew that bounce, she was up to something.

"Edward, this is important so please just get up, get ready and meet us in an hr." she simply skipped out of my room and shortly after I heard the front door close behind her.

As I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, I had to admit I was a little excited to see Esme, I hadn't seen much of her lately. But what I wasn't expecting was to be face to face with Isabella. I met her eyes and couldn't help but hope that I could learn a little more about her.

Esme starting asking me about the foundation and some meetings that we had coming up when she threw me for a loop asking Isabella about finding a job. Well, well, well, our little Isabella wants to be a teacher. When mom told her about the seats that we held at various schools around town I couldn't help but be excited that maybe we could get to know each other a little better on this job quest of hers.

I kept noticing her glance at me because I was doing the same to her. But I felt a new excitement draw up inside that I hadn't felt in a while when I noticed her blush. I'm wondering what's going on in that girls head and I suddenly felt the desire to find out everything I could about her.

This was going to be a long brunch and very, very interesting quest for me to learn all I could about this magnificent creature.

**AN: Yes, I know these last two chapters were a little filler. Hopefully you enjoyed the little bit of lemony zest they each shared. See ya next friday, unless I get some free time this week, then I'll try and get the chapters out a little earlier!**


	5. Chapter 5 Discovery

**AN: This has been a crazy, stressful week for me, afterwork activities, sick baby and preparing for vacation...so I'm sorry this is a little late. However, I've been brewing around some new ideas for this story, so I hope it's worth it for you all.**

**Again, major shout out to btlmotormouth for reviewing! She's been the only one showing me some love and I truly appreciate her taking the time to let me know how she feels about the story. **

**Please review, even if it's just one sentence letting me know good/bad/indifferent. As a first time author I want to know what I need to work on/improve/continue, etc. I've got pretty thick skin, so lay it out there!**

**BTW, LOVED, LOVED, LOVED Eclipse! Sat on the hard concrete for 6 1/2 hrs to get perfect seats and then sat in the theater 8 hrs watching all 3 movies. It was AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, but how I wish I was cuz then I'd own Edward!**

**Now, on with the show!**

**BPOV**

Sitting across from Edward, I felt very conscience of my surroundings. This man was so beautiful and perfect and looking at him took my breathe away. I had to really concentrate on not getting lost in staring at him. It was embarrasing enough when I got caught the first time and Esme and Alice just smirked at me.

Esme started talking to me about one of the schools she was aware of that was going to be hiring over the summer for several positions that I might be interested in. Just about that time our food arrived and the conversation changed to the three of them discussing an upcoming charity ball for Edward's foundation, Children Make Music Matter. Apparently, it was some type of formal ball they were having to raise funds for the upcoming school year.

"Bella, you have to go, it'll give you a good chance to meet some key people." Alice chirped.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure, I don't have anything to wear and I really don't think I'm invited. Plus, I won't know anyone besides you and I don't want to be a third wheel all night." Knowing that she'd be going with Jasper.

"Nonsense Bella, it's just an excuse for us to go shopping. And besides, I don't think you'd be the only one without a date at our table. Right, Edward?" I choked on the bite I had just put in my mouth.

Edward was shooting dirty looks at Alice from across the table. Apparently he had a date and was mad at Alice for insinuating that he didn't. I hated to think of sitting at a table all night being forced to watch him with some gorgeous supermodel on his arm. That did not sound like fun to me at all!

"Bella, I insist that you come. You are family so of course you are invited and don't worry about a date, you never know what could happen between now and then." Esme said as she shot a wink my way. Ok, seriously, I think I turned 50 shades of red this time.

"Um, Bella, I would really like it if you would come to the ball." Edward's velvet voice floated at me. "It's a big deal to the foundation and it really will give you the chance to mingle with some important people. Plus, how could you resist a chance to go shopping with Alice?" he chuckled while I shot him a death glare. He just looked at me and gave me that beautiful crooked smile. Could this man be any sexier?

"Oh, well, o o ok. I guess I'll go. I'm just not very good about being in large groups of strange people." I managed to squeak out.

"It's ok Bella, we'll all be there, so you'll know at least a few people. Now, let's wrap this up so we can go shopping. I know just where to go for the perfect dress." Alice jumped up and starting preparing to leave. About that time, I felt a hand on my chair attempting to pull it out for me.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be there and I'd love to see you in the perfect dress." Edward whispered in my ear and I felt his breath fan across my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. I felt his hand on the small of my back as we all walked to the front of the restaurant to leave. I felt the electric pulses of his hand through the fabric of my shirt. It was like nothing I'd ever felt from a touch before. Something jolting and magic from the smallest of touches sending my body into super sensitive overdrive. I was completely aware of the tips of his fingers toucing my spine while his fingers were bent and the heel of his palm resting on the outer ridge of my hipbone. It brought back the blush, as I thought about the erotic thoughts I was having during my massage.

"Isabella, dear, your blush is beautiful. What are you thinking about?" he whispered into my ear again as we approached the door. As I turned to answer him, Alice grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. She stopped and we each hugged Esme saying our goodbyes.

"Bye Edward, love ya." Alice said as she dragged me to the car. Not bothering to give me a chance to answer him. I instantly missed his touch and the feel of his voice in my ear.

"Bye Alice, see ya soon Bella." Edward said as he stood there shaking his head. He talked to Esme for a minute as I watched him from the car. He looked at me and our eyes locked for a brief moment. I could get lost in those eyes. He winked at me and then turned to get into his car.

Alice and I went to a store called Unique. It featured gowns that were one of a kind creations and of course Alice owned the store. I hadn't even realized what an exquisite designer she was until I started looking at all the dresses she was piling into the dressing room. I had a feeling it would be a long afternoon. After trying on about 5 dresses I pulled out a midnight blue silk empire waist type dress. It had straps about an inch wide that lead to a row of small rhinestone across the bust. The bust was pleated and cinched underneath with another row of rhinestones. It flared slightly but was floor length. There was a slit that went all the way up the thigh. While it was a little sexier than I normally would dare think of wearing, it was absolutely beautiful and felt so smooth against my skin. It was gorgeous and I knew this was _the_ dress. As I walked out of the dressing room I heard a loud gasp and turned to see Alice and tall, gorgeous blond haired man staring at me.

"Oh Bella, this is absolutely _the_ dress. It was made for you. What do you think Jasper?" Alice turned to look at the man I assumed to be Jasper.

"Yes, I'd definitely say that's a sight to behold. Whoever he is, he's a lucky man." He chuckled as Alice hit him on the shoulder. My eyes went wide. Alice was scheming again and he was in on it. My whole body blushed a shade of crimson as I turned from the mirrors to face them both.

"I'm Jasper by the way" he stated as he stuck out his hand to introduce himself. I put my hand out to shake his but he reached down and kissed my hand instead. My blush continued and I looked over to see Alice beaming. "Yep, this is my man, ain't he purty?" Alice drawled in a fake southern accent. He turned and smirked at her, reaching down to kiss her on the lips and I had to look away, as it felt way to intimate for me to be witnessing.

"Yes, Alice, I think this is_ the _dress since you are forcing me to endure a night of torture."

"Bella, you'll be the belle of the ball for sure, now come on we need shoes and accessories. Besides, we're going out tonight, so we need to hit the mall and find you something to wear. Now, Jasper, you better get going so you can take care of those errands we discussed." Alice barked at the two of us.

"Yes ma'm" Jasper cooed at her. "Later beautiful Bella" he said as he did a half bow to me.

"Nice to meet you" I said to his retreating form. "Wow, Alice, he truly is a gorgeous guy. And seems very charming, just like you said."

"Yep, he is and all mine, so shoo, shoo, get in there and get out of that dress so we can get a move on." Alice demanded.

"where exactly are we going tonight?" I was starting to feel a sense of panic rise up at the thought of Alice setting something else up with me and Edward.

"Just our usual hang out here in Seattle. Don't get all panicky, its a very laid back chill little bar that we all go to. I just thought it'd be nice for us to hang out and have some fun. Besides Rose and Emmett hardly ever get to go out anymore, and, since mom is in town to babysit, they want to get out for a little while." Alice said.

"Ok Alice but no funny business. And I know you know what I mean. Your brother has better things to do with his time than to be forced, by you, to try and entertain me" I said while I secretly hoped he'd be there.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and I haven't mentioned it to my brother that we'll be there...do you want me to call him?" Alice smirked at me.

"NO, Alice, I swear, he doesn't need to have some plain ole girl like me forced on him by the likes of his nosey baby sister. Besides, surely he has a girlfriend or two running around that he'd rather be hanging out with." Hoping she'd tell me all about his current dating status.

"Well, last I heard, he was very single and like I said, I haven't talked to him about going out tonight. So quit worrying and let's go" she said as she took the dress to the counter instructing the girls as to what to do with it.

Four hours later sitting at Alice's bathroom counter I was getting my hair and make up done.  
"Alice, why am I having to get so fixed up for a quiet, laid back bar?" I demanded.

"Bella, it never hurts to be prepared is all I'm saying and besides don't you like your new outfit?" ALice pouted.

"Yes" I chuckled "I do like it it's just seems a little overkill for sitting around having some beers and playing some pool." I said.

She dropped it and finished applying my makeup. "There, all done, now go get dressed, we need to leave soon" she said while touching up her make up.

I put on the new dark skinny jeans, deep plum wrap top and black heeled boots that Alice had selected for my outfit. I grabbed my bangles, my favorite silver ring and put my hoops in my ears. Checking myself out in Alice's full length mirror I really liked how pulled together I appeared. I don't remember ever feeling like this when getting ready for things with Jake. We usually just hung out with our friends on the rez requiring nothing more than jeans, a tshirt and a hoodie. We didn't go out to special places so it wasn't often that I had a chance to feel this good about how I looked, or heck, even cared for that matter. Jake just always seemed to like me how I was. Maybe this was another change that I needed to make to continue moving forward in my life. I made a mental note to thank Alice tomorrow for pushing me to get this outfit.

We walked into the bar and Alice was right, it just seemed like a comfortable and friendly atmosphere. "BELLA!" I heard a loud, booming voice scream out. I coward behind Alice, peeking my head out as she threw her head back in laughter. "Emmett, don't scare her off before we get all the way into the place" Alice yelled back at him.

"It's just I haven't seen her in forever and now she's all grown up." I took in the size of Emmett. He was always a little intimidating because he's just so big. He swallowed me up in a hug as approached the table. "Emmett, it's nice to see you too but can't breath." He put me down and just grinned at me.

Jasper and a beautiful blond woman were already sitting at the table. "Bella, this is my wife, Rosalie and Rose, this is Bella" Emmett said.

"Hi, Bella, its nice to meet you, finally, you are all Alice has talked about for days." Rose said.

"Nice to meet you too". I said as I shook her hand.

"Hi Jasper, nice seeing you again, too."

"Bella, it's my pleasure. What's your poison? I'm heading to the bar" Jasper said.

"Um, a mich ultra?"

"Sure thing. Alice, the usual?" he looked at her like he could devour her right there.

"You know it" Alice chirped.

I sat and listened to them chat back and forth about Emmett and Rosalie's son and how her current pregnancy was going. I spotted several groups of men at various tables around the bar. I noticed a guy staring at me, it made me feel a little uncomfortable but maybe because his stare was so intense. He wasn't bad looking, had dirty blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and I could see tattoos all up and down his arms. He had piercing blue eyes and just sat there staring at me. I finally looked away and tried to rejoin the conversation taking place at the table. Just about then Jasper appeared with our drinks.

We started talking about current events, work, what type of job I'm looking for, just random stuff. The conversation flowed easy and I felt really relaxed and I felt like I fit into their group. I got up to go to the bathroom and as I was coming out decided to head to the bar for another beer.

As I stood waiting to order I felt a hand slide across my waist and heard a voice in my ear I didn't recognize "You are something spectacular, did you know that?"

I turned to see who it was. It was the blond I saw staring at me earlier. "Um, thanks, I guess."

"I'm James and I've been waiting all night to touch you" he said and a shiver went down my spine. He made me nervous but I wasn't sure if it was in a bad way or a good way. I couldn't get a good read on him. His touch didn't ignite anything in me the way Edward's touch did. Hmmmm, I wonder what that means. I'll have to think about that more later.

"I'm Bella and why did you want to touch me?"

"Because you are so breathtaking, I wanted to feel that skin that looks like silk. I had to know if it felt as smooth as it appears." He locked eyes with me again and it really made me feel vulnerable.

Just then I felt a jolt electrifying my shoulder. I turned to see Edwards green eyes piercing James. "Bella, sorry I kept you waiting" he said as he pulled me to him and out of James grip.

"Edward" James seethed "you have impeccable timing, as always." He narrowed his eyes at Edward.

"James, my timing is perfect when you are touching someone who clearly doesn't know you or wants to be touched by you." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"How's Tanya?" James said. Edward just glared at him. I wondered who Tanya was as Alice said that Edward was single. I'll have to remember to ask her about that later.

Just then my beer was up, Edward got one too and lead us to the table without answering. "Bella, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Edward asked while continuing to hold his arm around my waist.

"N, n, no," I stammered. "He just surprised me, I guess I'm not used to guys being so forward and touching me like that" I told him.

"Well, if he tries that again, I can't be held responsible for what I do to him" Edward declared through a clenched jaw.

"Its ok, really Edward, don't get into anything because of me" I pleaded. He turned me towards him and locked eyes with me. "Bella, I don't think that I could handle anything happening to you, you are to important to my family." He stated never looking away.

He was worried about his family that made me sad. Why was I thinking that it would bother him personally if I got hurt. He just wanted to protect them from getting hurt. My face fell. I felt his finger under my chin pulling my eyes back up to his. I tried to divert my eyes, as I felt tears welling up, but he persisted until I looked at him. "Bella, I meant..." Just then Emmetts loud voice boomed out "Edwina, you finally made it!" Pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned towards the table where all his family and friends were.

"Emmett, I swear if you call me that again I'll rendered you infertile and you'll be singing like a twelve year old boy before puberty hit." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh Edward, empty threats will get ya drunk, come on, we're about to start a round of shots."

We sat at the table, Edward keeping his arm around the back of my chair for the most part of the night. We had a few rounds of shots and I was really starting to feel the alcohol take effect. I excused myself to go to the bathroom again. As I was coming out, I felt a pair of hands grab me and push me into the corner. All I could see was James' blue eyes staring at my lips. "Since you were stolen away from me earlier I thought I'd show you just how much I wanted to touch you" he said as he started leaning in to place his lips along my collarbone. I was trying to push him away but he was to big for me to get away from. I kept trying to push and he said "Bella, you know you want me, just give me a chance, I'll show you how a real man can make you feel." I struggled and said "James, please stop, I'm not comfortable and please, just please stop!"

Just then I felt James being pulled off me and saw Edward standing there with a look of raging anger on his face. He pulled back and punched James square in the jaw. He pushed him down the hallway out into the open bar. "Peter, call the cops, this scum assaulted Bella in the hallway" he called out to the bartender.

"No, Edward, please don't make a big deal out of this, it was nothing, I'm ok. Can we please just get Alice, go home and forget about it?" I pleaded with him.

There was a look of anguish in his eyes, followed by the rage and then defeat, as he said "Nevermind Peter, we're leaving." We walked back to the table where Edward told everyone that I was tired and he was taking me home. We walked out and grabbed a cab, I gave the driver my address and I put my head on his shoulder, melting into him. He held me tight and put my head under his chin.

I felt Edward pick me up and carry me to the door, he whispered in my ear for me to give him the keys. I pulled them out of my purse as he asked which door it was, I felt myself drifting to sleep feeling safe and warm in his arms. As I fell into a deeper sleep I thought when my time comes I hope I find a man just like Edward.


	6. Chapter 6 Concern

**AN: YEAH, I'm OFF Hiatus, OFFICIALLY!**

**I truly, truly want to thank all the wonderful friends I've made on TFFA, TLS, and all my FB groups...they are supportive and encouraging. Most of all they are just awesome ladies who have done nothing but inspire me, time and time again...I only hope to make them proud.**

I want to say a most special thank you to ButterflyBetty Cullen. You ARE and EVIL GENIUS and a WRITING MACHINE. I adore you and all the words you write! THANK YOU!

**Ok, so I am changing things just a smidge. I'm probably NOT going to have the chapters overlap anymore. It's a pain in the ass typing all the same dialogue twice and I felt like it was distracting me from writing the story. It'll still be both POV's BUT I probably won't do one chapter of ea back and forth. Whatever works when I'm writing, that's who's it'll be...OKIE DOKIE? I hope so!**

**As always, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight or characters, I just enjoy making them do what I want them to do:)**

**Chapter 6 - Revelations**

**EPOV**

Watching her across the table was exhausting. The way her face lit up when she was talking to my mother and sister and the twinkle in her eyes just made me want to curl up and talk to her all day. I needed to know more about her, wanted to know all her dreams and secrets.

Alice had to bring up the ball and then she insinuated that I'd be there alone. While it was true that I wouldn't techinically have a date with me, she was conveniently forgetting that Tanya would be at ball. That was definitely something I was not looking forward to. This affair was to important to the foundation and I would not have much time to spend with Bella one on one, as it was important for me to mingle and smooze with the generously wealthy crowds of people attending. I knew that the few moments I had to spare that evening wouldn't give me the time I needed to know more about Bella.

Once Bella agreed to go, I was instantly hit with thoughts of Bella in a formal gown and how impossible it would be for me not to want her. As I stood to help her from her seat, I had to touch her, to feel the current of her skin pulsing under mine. Walking her out I tried to keep myself from leaning in just to smell her, her scent was like nothing I'd ever smelt before. The pulses of electricity flowing between us, even in the smallest of touches was addictive. I wanted this girl and I wasn't sure why.

Jasper called me later that afternoon to tell me everyone was getting together for drinks since Esme was in town to babysit. I wasn't sure I wanted to go, I'd been consumed with thoughts of Bella all day, however, it'd been a while since we were all together. I spent the rest of the day working on a piece of music that had been rummaging around in my head for a few days. I couldn't quite get this melody out of my head. My thoughts kept drifting to images of Bella laid out bare on my massage table. Why is this girl getting to me?

Walking into the bar, I quickly spotted everyone at our usual table. I turned towards the bar just in time to see James with his hands all over a very uncomfortable looking Bella. When I walked up to her and rescued her from James, I was seething anger. James is a slime–ball and I didn't want him anywhere near this lovely creature. While Bella wasn't mine, I certainly didn't want her anywhere near James. We'd had our run-ins over the years. He was just a bad character.

Sitting near Bella all night, I kept feeling that electric hum from a few days ago. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and keep her safe. But I hardly know this girl. Why am I being pulled to her? As she laughed and joked with my family, I just admired her and soaked in her beauty. Her skin looked so creamy and soft, big, doe eyes and her long, luscious hair was calling out to my hands. She smelled like heaven, lavender and jasmine. I've never really had a "type" before but I'd say this girl is definitely intriguing me. When she got up to go to the bathroom, I watched her walk away. When I turned back to the table to take a drink, I noticed all of my family staring at me with shit-eating grins on their faces.

"What the fuck are you all looking at me like that for?"

Em walked over, slapped my back and said "Welcome to the club little brother, it's about time you joined." Laughing out loud and shaking his head at me.

"What club is that, Em?"

"Oh big brother, I knew you'd be a perfect match for Bella. Don't even try and tell me you aren't attracted to her." Alice shouted at me.

"Ed, man, c'mon, you haven't taken your eyes off her since you got here. You aren't really going to try and tell us that nothing's going, are you?" Jasper said chuckling at me.

"C'mon guys, you all know I just got out of the whole ordeal with Tanya. I find Bella intriguing, yes, but really, that's it." I stated trying to be as coy as possible. Just about that time, I saw James heading down the hallway to the bathrooms. Knowing Bella was back there, alone, I thought I'd go make sure she was ok. Getting up from the table, everyone started whooping and hollering at me, I just shot them the finger and walked away.

When I turned the corner, I saw James hovering over Bella in the dark corner. My blood started boiling and I quickly pulled him off her. Once he was on solid footing, I hit him square across the nose. Hoping I broke it, I walked to the end of the hall and yelled for security. Turning back to Bella, I could tell that she was pretty shaken up. She begged me not to make a big deal out of and just wanted to go home. Pulling her into my side, we walked back to the table. I told everyone Bella was tired and ready to go home and that I'd talk to them later. Throwing some money on the table, we headed outside to grab a cab.

Once we got in the cab, I pulled Bella into my lap. I needed her comfortable and safe. She snuggled her face into the side of my neck, so I tucked her under my chin. I don't know what is happening but I will find out all there is to know about this beautiful girl. I want to hold her, protect her and keep her safe.

Once we got to her apartment, I carried her upstairs. She was practically asleep. I asked her for her keys, got the door open and went over to the couch. "Bella, are you ok? Are you sure you don't want me to call the cops or Alice or something?"

"No, Edward, please...don't make a fuss. I'm ok. Just a little scared and I think I had a little to much to drink." She started trying to scramble off my lap but I held her tighter. "Ok, Bella, as long as you are sure you're ok. You wanna just sit here for a little bit?"

"Edward, it's ok. If you wanna go, I'll be ok." Sniffling a little, she snuggled a little deeper into my chest.

"No, Bella, I'm ok. I'd like to stay for a bit, if that's ok."

"I'd like that...I mean, if you aren't uncomfortable. It's kinda nice to feel safe. It's been a long time since I felt safe enough to relax a little." Bella pulled back to look at me. I swear her eyes were piercing straight through to my soul.

"Bella, I can stay as long as you need me to. Why don't you try and sleep? Would you like to lay down, or go to bed?" I struggled to hold her a little tighter. I could feel her relax a little deeper into me, before I realized that she passed out.

I sat there holding her, listening to her breathing even out a little before deciding to put her in her bed. I carried her into her room. Turning on a little lamp so I could see, I pulled off her boots and her jewelry. Pulling the blankets back to cover her up, she clung to me. "Please, Edward, please don't go, I don't wanna be alone tonight." She pleaded.

"It's ok Bella, I won't leave. I'll stay over here in the chair so I won't be far." I whispered to her.

"Ok...night, Edward." And then she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

I sat down on the chair, pulling the little afghan off the back of it to put over me. I sat there watching her breathing, thinking to myself how truly beautiful she was.

I hope when my time comes I can find someone just like her to share my life with.


	7. Chapter 7 Awakening

Chapter 7 – Inquisition

EPOV

I must have fallen asleep because the sun shining through the window directly into my face woke me up.

I sat and stared at Bella for hours, it felt. I memorized everything that I could see. I wanted to know so much more about her. But, I wasn't sure if she was even interested in me.

Yes, she asked me to stay, but she was shook up and a little freaked out by what happened with James. She even told me she didn't want to be alone. I wonder if she knows that she was talking in her sleep. It sounded like she said my name a time or two but I couldn't really understand her. She was mumbling into the pillow. I wonder what she dreamt about.

Stretching out a little, I realize this chair was not a good place to sleep. My back is all cramped up and my neck is stiff. But, it was worth it to watch her sleep.

The blankets start moving and I realize she's close to waking up. I wonder if I should just get up and leave or move to the living room. Before I have time to move, she's blinking her eyes and frowning.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" she whispered.

"Um, well, you asked me to stay last night. You were pretty shook up and had quite a bit to drink." I told her.

"Oh." She starts trying to sit up. "Ugh, that must be why my head is throbbing. I need some aspirin." Pulling the blankets back, she starts rolling off the bed.

"Bella, I'll get it, just tell me where it's at. I need to use the bathroom, anyways." Standing all the way up, I realize that my dick is straining inside my jeans. Quickly, I turn to start folding up the blanket I used, hoping to hide my hard on.

"Edward, it's ok. I'll get it. I need to get up anyway. The bathroom's right through that door. I'll start us some breakfast. I keep the aspirin in the kitchen, anyway." She looked like she was trying to look at anything but me. She seems a little more shy than usual this morning. Not sure if it's because I'm here after spending the night or just me in general.

"Bella, you don't have to go to any trouble. I'm sure you've got things to do today and I don't want to put you out or anything. I'll just use the bathroom and go." I told her, hoping she'd ask me to stay. I finally had a few moments alone with her and I wanted to find out as much as I could.

"It's really no trouble. I've got to eat, too. I need something greasy to help with my head, so I hope that's ok." She chuckled. Finally, she looked up at me with a small smile on her face. Damn, this girl is just plain beautiful. My dick straining against my zipper reminded me that I needed to keep myself in check, especially when I hardly know anything about this girl. "Sure, sounds good. I'll be right out." I told her walking in to the bathroom and shutting the door.

After taking a leak, I realized that this room reeked of Bella's scent. Sweet, clean and woman, the scent filled my nose. I washed my hands, splashed some cold water on my face and grabbed the hand towel to dry off. There it was, that smell, again. I just inhaled it and wondered if her skin tasted as good as it smelled.

Walking into the kitchen I stopped and watched her. This woman fascinates me. I don't remember having felt this much pull to anyone before.

"So, do you have plans for today? " I tried to casually ask her. Secretly hoping she doesn't.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to get a little more done around the apartment. Maybe do some grocery shopping. And I need to retype my resume." She said while working on the food at the stove.

"Well, I've got a free day today, which doesn't happen very often. I wonder if you might like to do something with me. Maybe go to a movie or hit the market." I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"That sounds nice, Edward. But I don't want you to think you have to keep me company. I'm sure you've got a million other things you'd like to be doing." She put her face down so that her hair covered it.

"Bella, I would really like to spend some time with you today. Because I'd like to get to know you better. My whole family loves and adores you. It's only fair that I get to learn more about you, too." I pulled out the stool at the little bar to sit and watch her finish up the food.

She just nodded and said, "Ok, that would be fun. I haven't been to the market in years. I'd really enjoy going with you."

She brings the plates over and sets one in front of me. "This looks great, Bella. I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in a long time." I told her while stuffing my face. I was moaning over this delicious food and watching a blush take over her face.

"Thanks, I really miss having someone to cook for." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. There was something sad dulling the shine.

I want to know what she's thinking. She's sitting there eating, occasionally glancing up at me with a small smile on her lips. Then the blush is back and it just drives me crazy.

"Are you feeling better now that you've eaten? Eating usually helps cure the hangover." I chuckled at her, taking my plate and coffee cup to the sink.

"Yes, the aspirin, coffee and food is really helping me feel normal again. I can't believe I drank that much last night. I'm not usually a big drinker. I was just having so much fun and it felt good to just be so carefree. I didn't even realize that I'd had more than a few beers until we were in the cab."

"It's ok to have a good time, you know? I'm not a big drinker either, but it's easy to get carried away when you are with that group of people. Emmett was definitely on a roll last night, for sure." I laughed, hoping to ease her embarrassment.

"So, I'm gonna head to my apartment, shower and change. Then I'll come pick you up in say two hours?" I asked hoping that I gave her enough to get ready but not to much time to change her mind.

"Perfect. That'll give me time to work on my resume a little, too."

"Great. I'll be back to pick you up. You might want to bring a jacket in case it starts to rain again." I told her as I picked up my jacket.

"Ok, Edward. See ya soon." She followed me to the door, smiling at me. I turned and waved at her, walking down the few steps to the sidewalk. Hailing a cab, I went back to the club to get my car so I could head home to get ready.

Stepping into my apartment, I realized that my phone was buzzing in my jacket pocket. I had 10 missed calls from Alice along with 10 voicemails and 15 texts. Fuck, Alice is going to be a pain in the ass because I didn't answer my phone. Knowing she'd just show up over here if I didn't call her back, I hit her number and send.

"Well brother dear, it's about time you called me back. Did you get Bella home ok? Was she alright? You better not doing anything to her, Edward, or your dick will no longer be safe. She's been through a lot of shit and I just got her back. You better not run her off, do you hear me?"  
Geez, did she ever stop to take a breath?

"Yes, Alice, she got home ok. We took a cab back to her place. She was a little drunk so I stayed with her to make sure that she was ok. What makes you think that I'm going to hurt her?"

"Edward, please tell me you didn't sleep with her? She's not ready for that." Alice whined at me.

"No, Alice, give me a little credit. Drunk girls don't usually do it for me, you know?" I forcefully told her. "Besides, Alice, I don't know what she's been through but I do know that she seems a little guarded and I wouldn't push her that way. She asked me to stay so she wouldn't be alone. I slept in the chair." Taking a deep breath and then sighing "I know how much you've missed her, I wouldn't do that you."

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry. I've just really, really missed her all these years. I just got her back." She softened and then "So, did you kiss her?" Alice started giggling.

"Ok, it's time for me to go. I've gotta shower and get ready." Please don't ask me why. Please? Please?

Alice starts squealing through the phone, so loudly I have to hold it away from my ear. "Why, Edward, where do you have to be today? I know you are off so do you have plans with Bella? Are you taking her on a date? I know just where you can take her." I can feel her jumping up and down through the phone.

"Alice, I'm a grown man. I do not need your help planning anything. But, yes, I do have plans with Bella today. Please, back off and let me get to know her a little. Ok?" I didn't want to whine but I need her to stay out of this and let me do it my way. I need to know Bella in my own way and if Alice starts interfering it won't happen.

"Come on, Edward, you do need my help, you know and I know it. But, I'll just wait until you come groveling to me now. It's gonna cost ya, big brother." Alice starts laughing while I just cringe.

"Ok. On that note, I'm hanging up. Love you." I hung up the phone, threw it on the couch and headed to my bedroom. Walking into my room I stripped off my clothes and headed to the bathroom. Starting the shower, I adjusted the water temp, grabbed my towel and stepped in. The hot water felt good on my stiff neck and back. Sleeping in that chair sucked but it was worth it for the time I got to just watch her sleep. This girl has come out of nowhere and invaded my head. Something about her just pulls me to her. There's a feeling of pain that shines just behind the light in her eyes. I want to know who put that there and how come they are still walking around.

Thinking about her skin in the moonlight, her hair cascading over the pillows, I feel myself starting to get hard. Come on, Edward, this is just a girl. You're going to let her get to you like this?

For some reason, I see this girl as more than just a pussy to get my dick wet in. I can see myself having something with her. I can see endless nights of making love to her. I can feel passion like I've never experienced. I can see us in my bed, moon shining through the window and her lying under me, panting as I pull her tight little nipple into my mouth. Rolling my tongue all around it, biting it gently, tugging harder as she grasps the back of my head. I can hear her little whimpers while her back is arching up so that more of her is in my mouth. I can feel my hand sliding down her side, grasping her hip while I grind into her, causing her to moan out loud while pushing her hips up into me and my dick slides through her heat. I can feel how wet she is, "Please Edward, please?" she begs.

"Please what Bella?" I slip my dick through her heat again, feeling my tip graze her clit. The sensation almost sends me over the edge. "Please, more, your cock, please, inside" she manages to get out while panting hard. "Oh Bella, I thought you'd never ask" I say as I slip the head of my cock just inside her hot pussy. Heaven, she feels like heaven. Sliding further in, she's tight around me, causing me to take small, soft strokes.

"Harder, Edward, please, more"….she breathes out while tightening her legs around my hips. I pull myself up to her mouth and kiss her hard, fighting for control with my tongue as I start pounding in and out of her, trying to hold back my release. We settle into a strong, hard rhythm, kissing, biting, she claws my back, pulling me further into her, it's like neither of us can get close enough. "Yes, Edward, oh baby, I'm right there…please, don't stop" she's screaming at me…."I'm trying Bella, I'm right there…..cum with me baby, now, please Bella"….I'm fighting to hold on until I feel her pussy clamped down on my cock and I release a white hot stream as deep into her as I can get. "UUUUUGGGGGGG, BELLLLAAAAAAAAA" I shout out…snapping back into reality, I realize I've just cum all over the shower wall in the hardest orgasm that I think I've ever had. Breathless and tingling, I put my hand out on the tile to hold myself up.

Fuck, I want this girl bad. I hope I get the chance. I hope my time is coming, and soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Authors Note

When My Time Comes

Hey all, just wanted to let you know that I AM planning on working on this story again, VERY SOON!

But, I am going to go in and clean up the original posts, first. This was the first story that I ever posted. I had no beta, no pre-reader, etc. So yea, it's really rough and needs to be cleaned up.

Stay tuned, I'm hoping within the next month to get it up and going again.

Thanks for your patience!

Kyla


End file.
